1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a balancing assembly for a rotating member. More particularly, this invention relates to a balancing assembly for balancing a rotating member such as a tool holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
The balancing of rotating members that rotate at high rates, e.g., 10,000 rpm or higher is very important. If a high speed rotating member is allowed to operate in an unbalanced state this will result in oscillating forces being created by the rotating member due to the centrifugal force effect of the unbalance. In cutting tools, this typically leads to premature bearing wear or failure and machine vibrations which result in uneven cutting action.
To minimize the unbalanced effects on the rotating member, for example the tool holder, the assembly must be accurately balanced. The problem of accurately balancing a rotating member is particularly acute when there is a significant change in the shape or size of the rotating member over time. For example, the tool holder must be rebalanced each time there is a change in tools or when reshaping the same tool. It is not uncommon to find a tool itself out of balance and it is often difficult to precisely place the cutting tool where its axis is exactly aligned with the axis of the rotating tool holder. Due to the frequent need for rebalancing, there is a need for an efficient, integral, adjustable and accurate balancing assembly for such high speed rotating cutting tools.
The object of the present invention is to provide a balancing assembly for a rotating member. Another object of the present invention is to provide a balancing assembly for balancing a rotating member such as a tool holder.
Briefly, according to this invention, there is provided a balancing assembly for balancing a rotating member. The balancing assembly includes an annular ring, a locking member and a cover. The annular ring has an opening for receiving the rotating member and at least one removable primary balancing weight and at least one removable secondary balancing weight. The locking member secures the annular ring with respect to the rotating member. The cover operatively contains the secondary balancing weight with respect to the annular ring and includes a connecting section for removably coupling the cover to the annular ring.
The combination of a balancing assembly and a rotating member is also disclosed. The rotating member may be most any suitable member that is capable of rotation such as a tool holder, axle, turbine blade, motor, and the like.